


Caught in the Act (Part Two)

by Morningstar96



Series: Caught in the Act [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to friends-with-benefits to lovers?, Implied Smut, Panic Attack, Pre-Relationship, Tenderness, but they're getting there, eventually, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar96/pseuds/Morningstar96
Summary: In which they’re not technically dating, but they can’t stop kissing each other, either.I got a lot of requests for a sequel to Caught in the Act, so here it is! Hope you enjoy





	Caught in the Act (Part Two)

Things had definitely changed since that fateful morning the paparazzi found Supergirl and Lena Luthor. Articles and think pieces were buzzing about whether the two were in a relationship, and what this meant for the traditional Luthor/ Super dynamic. Kara, being a journalist herself, had already had to write three such pieces on the subject, which sort of broke her mind because now she had to think about this and the effect it could have on her and Lena’s freshly healing friendship. Especially since she’d ended up making out with her in a gay bar six weeks ago, and she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Lena, on the other hand, seemed to welcome the newfound development. She took every opportunity to see Kara- mostly in private for movie nights, so as to avoid too much public attention- and Kara revelled in the fact that their friendship was not broken.

Except now there was a new element to it, one she hadn’t anticipated at all until that fateful night in the bar.

They’d started kissing. A fair bit. Okay, _a lot._ At least, a lot compared to Kara’s usual kissing frequency, which was little to none, and she honestly didn’t know what to do with herself. Their brunches, if they were set in private areas, ended with a good, deep sort of kiss full of promise, almost as if Lena was trying to reassure herself that Kara was still there and not going to leave her. If they were hanging out with the others on game nights or at the bar, they’d sneak in short kisses when they thought they weren’t being watched (not a particularly difficult thing to do, since it was normal to see them cuddled closely on the couch together anyway). When Kara visited Lena in her office, they’d work closely on the couch together, with a pile of food if it was lunch time, and switch between doing their work and trading soft, almost chaste kisses.

But it wasn’t until one of their private movie nights that they _really_ let loose.

Kara was innocently piling up Indian takeout onto her plate, _She-Ra_ already playing on Netflix, when she felt Lena staring intently at her. She looked back at Lena, mouth already stuffed with curry, and raised a questioning eyebrow at her flushed face and dilated pupils. Kara gulped, swallowing the food down. She knew that look. It was the look that would typically precede a make-out session, and her heart fluttered in anticipation.

‘What?’ Kara teased, bopping Lena’s nose to see her face scrunch up. ‘You’re red as a beetroot.’

‘You look _so good,’_ Lena said in a rush of breath, and then winced as if suddenly regretting the intensity of her tone.

Kara, however, preened at the praise. ‘Says you,’ she said, attempting a semi-seductive purr and only sort of succeeding (she’d always been bad at that).

Lena blushed even harder, and brushed her hair nervously from her forehead. ‘You always look good, but there’s something about your button-ups and slacks that really…’

Kara cocked an eyebrow, silently encouraging her. She’d gotten used to the new intensity of flirting in their friendship, and Lena’s attentions had really grown on her; she didn’t want Lena’s courage to falter now, even if her uncharacteristic awkwardness was completely adorable (and awkward flirting was usually Kara’s job, anyway). Kara leaned forward slightly, hoping it was enough to indicate that she was open for more kisses; thankfully, Lena took the hint and met her halfway. Her lips were as soft and plump as ever, and Kara just had to cradle her precious face with her hands as they angled for a deeper kiss. She could feel Lena pushing forward slightly on her sternum, and Kara leaned back in response, and suddenly they were horizontal on the couch. Kara moaned at the feeling of Lena’s soft weight falling upon her body, and brought her hands down to run up and down Lena’s spine. Lena purred at the contact, tangling her fingers in Kara’s mane of hair. She kissed hard enough to bruise, and there was that hungry, almost desperate energy to it again that left Kara breathless. Kara pulled back, smiling as Lena chased her lips before blinking herself back into awareness and gazing at her expectantly.

‘What are we doing?’ Kara said softly, rubbing circles around Lena’s sides.

‘Kissing,’ said Lena, cheeks flushed pink. ‘A lot.’

A pregnant pause lay between them, the air thick with anticipation and- something else. Arousal, Kara realised, recognising the scent that only she could smell at the moment. It made her feel overly hot, knowing that Lena might invite more than kissing if one of them would dare to push the boundaries even further. Lena rested their foreheads together, her huff of breath brushing Kara’s lips. ‘I think,’ she slowly, ‘I really want you.’

The admittance left them both speechless; but talking didn’t seem required, anyway, since Kara pulled her into a deep kiss, and that was enough to confirm they were on the same page. She could feel Lena grind down, her own hips stuttering up in response, and Lena let out the _filthiest_ moan Kara had ever heard-

And then there was a knocking at the door, and they jumped apart like they’d had a hose directed at them. Hastily straightening her clothes, Kara wiped Lena’s lipstick off her face and got her hair back into some form of order before Alex burst in with a pile of groceries, talking about the nightmare of a day she’d just had. She and Lena just stood there, frozen, knowing that Alex would see exactly what they’d been doing the moment she actually paused to take in the situation. Alex dumped the groceries on the kitchen island, still talking non-stop, before she finally turned around and froze, finally realising that her sister had company.

‘Luthor,’ she said cordially, looking like she was trying not to smirk at the state of Lena’s lipstick. She cocked an eyebrow at them both. ‘Did I just interrupt something…?’

‘No!’ Kara squeaked, immediately knowing that Alex would see right through her.

Lena, still flushed, tried to keep her head high and dignified nonetheless. ‘Hello, Alex. It’s been a while.’

‘Hmm. Anyway, we need you two for a mission. Mars has been hacked.’

Kara blinked. ‘What? How do you hack a planet?’

‘I’ll explain on the way, let’s go.’

 

Lena rarely went inside DEO headquarters, but they’d come to rely on her expertise in certain areas, so it wasn’t like she was totally unfamiliar with the place.

She could feel the agents staring at her as they strode in, but she jutted her chin and walked proudly alongside Kara. There were murmurings and mutters and shifty glances, but she was long accustomed to all that. But what caught her by surprise, when she actually heard bits of the talk, was the change in subject. They were no longer talking about her Luthor heritage, at least not as much as normal; no, they seemed somewhat more interested in her relationship with Supergirl. Which was unnerving in itself- Lena liked to be a private sort of person, despite being a public figure- but it was decidedly better than the usual barbed comments directed at her. She smiled reassuringly when she noticed Kara glaring at everyone and generally being protective.

‘It’s fine,’ she murmured. ‘Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.’

Kara still looked moody. ‘I just wished they’d leave you in peace.’

‘And you,’ Lena said, gently nudging her. ‘You get plenty of unwanted publicity as well.’

‘I guess,’ Kara groused, ‘but you still deserve better.’

Lena’s heart clenched tight at her words. What on earth had she done to deserve Kara Zor-El?

 

‘Lena?’

Her voice was soft but insistent, piercing through the cloud in her head.

‘Lena, I know you’re here. I’m at the balcony if you want to talk, but I can leave if you want to be alone.’

Lena could only keep trembling, unable to speak; her chest closed in on itself, and she knew Kara could hear her heartbeat faltering wildly.

Just minutes earlier, she was stretching her limbs after a long few hours at her desk, and then she’d gotten a phone call from her mother, and now she was in the midst of a panic attack. Kara, bless her soul, must have detected something amiss in her vital signs and flew over. But Lena wasn’t thinking of that right now: all she could feel was the cold embrace of unmitigated fear, and the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Apparently her lack of response was unsatisfactory, for the next moment she was aware of a familiar pattern of red and gold and blue, and she was being offered a glass of water. She looked up, breathing hard, and tried to focus her gaze. Kara was keeping her distance, for which she was grateful- she felt like she’d judo-flip anyone who came to close to her right now- but her familiar scent was reassuring.

‘Can you do something for me?’ Kara said, voice low and steady. ‘I need you to focus on something you can see. Can you do that?’

Lena found herself nodded as she gasped for air, hands clutching around her midriff. She blinked blearily at the El Mayarah displayed proudly on her best friend’s chest.

‘Your crest,’ she managed to say, blinking back tears.

‘Good, good. Now, something you can hear.’

Lena tried to focus. Somehow, though her ears felt like they were stuffed with wool, she picked out something. ‘Bird song.’ She swallowed hard, her breathing already starting to even out. ‘I can- there are birds outside my window.’

‘Blue jays,’ Kara agreed. ‘Now, something you can smell.’

‘You.’

She was vaguely aware of Kara blushing.

It took another few minutes for her to calm down fully, Kara talking soothingly all the while, and Lena pulled herself back onto trembling legs. She spread her arms, wordlessly asking for a hug, and soon she was sobbing in Kara’s arms. She could feel Kara spreading her cape around them, creating a cocoon of safety. Bitterness welled up in her. She couldn’t keep her emotions in check, and now she was forcing people to look after her, and was probably pulling Supergirl away from important things-

‘I can feel you thinking,’ Kara said. She kissed the top of her head. ‘Come on, let’s head to the balcony. Maybe some fresh air will help.’

Lena huddled close to her friend’s side as they made their way to the balcony. She only realised they were holding hands when Kara squeezed hers comfortingly; she stared at their entwined fingers, trying to order her thoughts which were flying scattered like fireflies.

They rested against the balcony barrier. Lena was grateful for the chill night air, which seemed to clear her head like a good dousing of cold water.

‘See that tiny red dot?’ Kara said, pointing far out into the heavens.

Lena squinted through the light of National City and the full moon, and made it out: a tiny red speck among the other stars. ‘Rao?’ she guessed, a twinge pulling at her gut. Here she was, having panic attacks over nothing, while Kara had watched her entire world explode before her eyes.

‘Yeah, that’s Rao. I like to look up at him when I’m feeling overwhelmed. We’ve got a big universe, Lena; sometimes it’s good to reset your perspective.’

Kara curled an arm around her waist; Lena sank into her side, sank into her inhuman warmth, and felt her breathing become steadier.

‘Can you tell me about Krypton?’ she said.

‘Of course. When I was a child…’

 

Two weeks later.

Lena had been wrapped up in L-Corp business, pushing through endless meetings and paperwork, and while they’d kept up a steady text conversation, she was beginning to miss Kara terribly. So when Kara invited her over for game night on Friday, Lena was all too willing to accept.

‘Lena, you came!’ Kara bounded to the door and pulled her into a hug the second Lena was over the threshold; they gripped tight for a few long moments, breathing in each other’s presence after a long, hard two weeks of work.

‘Of course I did,’ Lena mumbled into her shoulder. ‘I missed you.’

She could feel Kara’s breath ghost her ear. ‘I missed you too,’ she whispered back. Louder, she said, ‘Come on, we’ve got some competition to squash.’

Lena said her hellos to the rest of the group, and took her usual place beside Kara on the two-seater couch.

Three hours later, all stuffed full of pizza and minds buzzing with brutally competitive games, the night came to an end. Alex and Kelly left together, the boys made their way home, until at last Kara and Lena were left quite alone on the couch. They were still tightly curled up, simply enjoying each other’s company; Lena let her head rest on her friend’s shoulder, and their hands entwined again. Another minute of contemplative silence, then-

‘Stay with me?’

Lena nodded, smiling into Kara’s shoulder. ‘Only if I’m not intruding.’

Kara nudged her playfully. ‘You never are.’

She kissed Kara’s shoulder sleepily, letting the soothing scent of her shampoo fill her up. ‘You’re too good for this world, darling.’

Lena could do this forever, snuggled up to her favourite alien heater and drifting off to sleep; but Kara apparently had other ideas, because her hand released Lena’s before wandering over to her back. Lena hummed at the contact. She arched her back as Kara toyed with the end of her shirt.

‘Can I?’-

‘Please.’

Kara’s hand slid beneath the fabric onto her skin, palm cool against her spine. Lena closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, skin tingling pleasantly where Kara drew her hand.

‘Something you want, Zor-El?’ Lena purred, arching luxuriously as Kara lightly scraped her nails up her spine.

‘Only if you want the same thing.’

‘Well if you’re thinking of taking me to bed...’ Lena started nibbling at Kara’s ear and stroking her thigh, eagerly returning the attention.

Kara shifted to straddle her lap, piercing blue eyes staring directly into hers with a burgeoning hunger. ‘I think I’d like that very much.’

Lena pulled her in for a hard, passionate kiss. ‘Good thing I’m staying over, then,’ she teased, pecking the tip of Kara’s nose to make her face scrunch.

Kara wound her arms around Lena’s thighs, making the CEO whoop with surprise as she was lifted up in a sort of fireman’s lift.

They got briefly distracted by making out against the wall next to Kara’s bedroom door. Lena moaned at the feeling of being fully pinned to the wall, and clung tight to the hero’s shoulders. She ground her pelvis against Kara’s, unconsciously seeking relief, and she was pretty sure her lips would be bruised by tomorrow from the intensity of their kisses. But she didn’t care. If she woke up deliciously sore tomorrow, she would wake happy.

 _We still haven’t talked about this,_ a voice in her head said. She’d sensed that whatever their relationship was had been heading in this direction for a while now, but despite all the kisses, neither had given in and asked the other out yet. But the energy was undeniable, and Kara seemed as into this as she was, so Lena let the situation flow.

‘Door,’ she managed to gasp, and Kara opened the bedroom door without looking. They tumbled inside, getting distracted by more kisses before finally falling onto the bed. Kara landed on top, and set to work lavishing attention to Lena’s neck- licking, nibbling, and kissing the tender skin until Lena was panting gently and rocking her hips up against Kara’s pelvis. She tugged at the end of Kara’s shirt impatiently; Kara took the hint and drew away just long enough to let Lena peel it off. But Lena stopped her from falling back immediately: she held her back by the shoulders, and could have sworn she felt her pupils dilate at the sight of shirtless Kara in all her glory.

‘Where have you been hiding _those?’_ she breathed. She reached up to stroke Kara’s abs, slightly hypnotised.

Kara blushed and glanced away, looking strangely insecure. ‘My body’s just like that. Mon-El said I don’t look feminine enough.’

Lena just stared at her, and suddenly wished she could drag Mon-El back from the future just so she could slap him. ‘Kara, listen to me. _You’re beautiful,_ and that’s an objective fact.’

Kara ducked her head, a watery smile crossing her features. ‘You should see yourself,’ she whispered, leaning down to catch her lips in another kiss. Lena responded with gusto, cradling the hero’s face and kissing back fiercely.

She was determined to not leave this bed until Kara understood exactly how drop-dead gorgeous she was.


End file.
